shadowoftheeclipsefandomcom-20200215-history
Destructive Magic
Destructive Magic is a form of magic that was brought into the world by the Greater God known as the Destroyer. As the name implies, it's a magic capable of destroying anything from existence or taking away aspects from what exists within the world already. In that, it cannot derive many differing forms of magic in itself, but is fearfully powerful when used. History Magic was a common trait to most people within the past. However, due to many events over time (especially that of the "Great Purge"), the gift was mostly eradicated from humankind, leaving most of Altus Regnum's population ungifted. Terra Viridis' population is entirely ungifted (Given it was founded by ungifted victims of the "Old War" fleeing for safety elsewhere) and Exsul Munus has a populous of those with stranger traits of magic, though not much more prevalent than Altus' now. In that, magic in itself is an uncommon trait in the story's more current timeline, but not extinct. Destructive Magic is a very uncommon trait of magic now, being that it was part of the focus within the crusades of the "Great Purge". People had felt that it was too closely tied to the Destroyer and, being derived from a being of evil. that it must be removed from human kind. Unfortunately, Creative Magic was also greatly removed alongside it, as the ideals of the crusades later became twisted and somehow lead the ungifted populous into the eradication of all magic. This occurred due to influences brought upon by the Destroyer and its demons (Also see Demonborne for more information), which later called down the Divine's wrath and the Destroyer was sealed deep within the reaches of Oblivion. The remaining demons within the Limited World were either destroyed or sealed back into Oblivion, by one means or another. Once the crusades had ended, the gift continued to exist amongst the populous of Altus Regnum, though very weakly. As time went on though, due to the distant remove of the Destroyer within the Limitless World, Destructive Magic slowly began to disappear for their gift, leaving most people only gifted with the Creative side of the gift. Magic in itself then, with the balance and equilibrium off-center, lead into both the continual degrading of the gift and the rise to the return of Alternative Magic and the Nameless One. Examples of Use *Can remove the heat from the air until it freezes, creating ice *Can remove the light from any given space, creating shadowed magic or energy *Can unleash bolts of pure energy that will rip straight through all matter, though are incredibly taxing for the wielder *Can remove or break spells and constructs of Creative Magic Limitations of Use *Destructive Magic drains great power and strength from the wielder in all most respects of use *Destructive Magic must be combined with Creative Magic to create links or pass through the veil between the Limited and the Limitless Worlds *Destructive Magic and/or spells can never normally be undone, as whatever is destroyed will (most likely) be lost forever Characters Known to Possess Creative Magic Category:Magic Category:Oblivion